The Greatest Journey
by AcornKingdom1
Summary: This group is not like any other. These people possess greater abilities. From music to crime fighting, they have their work cut out. When a new threat tries to destroy what they have accomplished, they must race against time to save not only their lives, but others as well. But everyone in the the group must reveal their past secrets to succeed. Or will they fail? Revised
1. Prologue

**Hey. This my first fanfic so no flames please. Post comments to give me ideas. Also I do not own any shows that make an appearance. I only own one or two characters.**

Prologue

_It was her against the world. Since a young age, this girl was different from others. She was living on the streets after an incident for she was taken away from her parents. That was until a certain grey hare took her in. From that day she started to discover her abilities. She kept them hidden until she was 8. That was the day a hero was made. Since that day, she has been giving her powers to certain people. That was when she had enough people, she created the_ World Patrol.


	2. The Members

In Acmetropolis

"Lex, I'm going to visit some friends so you're gonna be in charge," said a tall grey rabbit. "Why?" asked a tan-ish, blond-ish rabbit. "I need to go to a world tour concert with them cuz I'm the lead singer." Soon Duck, Tech, Rev, &amp; Slam came out of their rooms. "What's with all the yacking?"said Duck with him usual lisp. "Ace is going away," lexi said slowly. "Alright! That makes me leader!" said Duck but everyone looked at him evilly. "Just forget what I said."(chuckles nervously) "Why are you going away?" asked Tech. " I have to. Besides I have some...family issues to attend along the way," said Ace "Bye Ace" said Slam all sad. "Well goodbye," Ace said. Then he was gone.

Meanwhile

* * *

A brunette was packing up after her shocking elimination off a game show. "Hey princess," said a guy with a mohawk &amp; a skull t-shirt. "What do you want Duncan?" said the brunette. "Whoa, Courtney I just want to say good-luck. Also close your eyes." Just as Courtney closed her eyes, Duncan leaned in to kiss her. Courtney opened her eye a little &amp; hit Duncan in his "kiwis". "Ahhhhhh! Why is it always the kiwis?! Why?!" "Duncan, I'm married &amp; I have a son!""Who's the punk?" said Duncan, still in pain. "Goodbye Duncan," Courtney said as she walked outside, not answering Duncan's question, to be picked up not by the boat, but a helicopter.

At another place

* * *

A spiky-haired boy was packing his clothes &amp; drumsticks while a red-headed girl next room was doing the same thing. They both walked out of their rooms &amp; went towards the guy's motorcycle. "Ready Star?" said the spiky-haired guy. "Ready Robin," said the red-headed girl. Soon came a half-man half-robot guy. "Where are y'all going?" asked the guy. "Hey Cyborg um we are going to preform in a couple of concerts so we won't be back until summer ends. "WHAT?!" said a green guy &amp; a girl with a blue cloak on. "Bye Cyborg, Beastboy, &amp; Raven," &amp; Robin &amp; Starfire rode off.


	3. The Members (Continued)

One place in the US

* * *

Another grey rabbit was packing his stuff for the tour. He went downstairs to get to his car. "Where are you going, Bugs?" asked a black mallard. "I'm leaving for a while Daffy" "Oh," said Daffy. As Bugs opened the door, a blond rabbit with a purple dress, black eyes, &amp; her ears in a ponytail showed up. "Hey Bun-Bun," said the female rabbit. "Hey Lola," said Bugs. Lola noticed the luggage Bugs was carrying. "Where are you going Bugs?" asked Lola. "Oh I have to leave for a while but I'll be back," answered Bugs, Soon Lola got sad &amp; began to tear up. "Don't worry ok? I'll be back soon." Then Bugs got in his car &amp; went to the nearest airport.

In a place called Acme Acres

* * *

Two rabbits, one blue &amp; one pink, were packing their stuff for the tour. The rabbits came out of their holes (they live underground) &amp; met up. "Ready Babs?" asked the blue rabbit. "Ready Buster," answered the pink rabbit. As they went walking, they bumped into their friends. "Bonjour Babs &amp; Buster," said a french purple skunk. "Like, what's with the luggage?" asked a white duck with long, yellow hair &amp; a pink sweater. "Yeah, were are you guys going?" asked a green mallard with a white tank top. "We're leaving for a while &amp; won't be back soon," said Buster &amp; Babs at the same time. "WHAT?!" screamed their friends. "Well we need to get going," said Buster. Soon Buster &amp; Babs went to a bus stop &amp; were on their way to the airport.

* * *

"Only one more day, then I'm out of here," thought another rabbit who looked like Ace but with brown hair &amp; oxyn black eyes. He is in the outskirts of a city in a foster home."Soon my dad will be here &amp; I'm out. I wonder how everone has been doing?" That was the last thing he said before he went to sleep.


	4. Ace's POV

Ace's POV

I can't wait to see the old gang again. it's been a while since I've seen them. Especially my wife &amp; son. They 're the best. I wonder what I would say to them. It's been a year since I've seen them. The way how they sings outshine any artist. Soon the the flight attendant comes. "Would you like some water Mr. Bunny?" she said while batting her eyes at me. I cocked my eyebrow in annoyment. Soon she got the message that I wasn't interested in her cuz she left with a frown on her face. Man I hate being attractive. That's was caused all my heartbreaks in the past. I was the most popular kid in middle &amp; high school. I made good grades &amp; played sports but the girls there tried to use me. They thought that if they dated me they would become popular so they tried to do that. In the past I thought their feeling were true but I told them I would think about it. By the time I would get near the girl's vicinity I would here that they were planning to use me so walked to them &amp; told her that I heard what she said &amp; stormed off. After that I never talked to a girl at the fear of breaking my heart. Girls would come up to me &amp; ask if i want to be with them. I would gave them a fake smile. Then the next day I would hear that they only want to use me. I turned from a caring &amp; compassionate guy with gentle sapphire blue eyes to a cold-hearted guy with eyes the color of icy blue. That all changed when I met my wife. She showed me there was good in the world &amp; I went back to my former self. After we got married, three years later we took in this girl that was alone on the streets. My son &amp; the girl became friends really quick. Jr. is now 15. Soon the plane landed &amp; I went to pick up my son. We headed to the house that was the meeting spot for the gang. Then we did a secret knock &amp; were let inside.

**A/N**: The next POV will be Robin's so stick around. :)


	5. Robin's POV

Robin's POV

It's been a year since me &amp; Star have seen the gang. They are the closest family we all have. Especially my sister. She's the best little sister anyone can have. Her husband (aka my friend) has been good to her. Ace is my sister's first boyfriend of her entire life. At first Starfire &amp; I thought that Ace would never lose that cold stare but he did. "Robin how long till we reach the meeting spot?" asked Starfire. "Well we are in Riverside so not long," I answered. "I can not wait to see my friend," said Star. Star &amp; Courtney are good friends. "Don't worry Star ok?" "Ok." Finally we reached the meeting spot, did the secret knock, &amp; was let in.

**A/N**: Who is the mystery girl Ace &amp; Robin were talking about? Stay tuned! And also sorry for the short chapters.


	6. The Reunion

The Reunion

A/N: There is no POV in this chapter.

As the rest of the group came Ace, Jr., Robin, &amp; Starfire were talking to each other. "What's up, doc?" said Ace. "Hey Ace!" said Robin. "Hello friend Ace &amp; Jr." Starfire. Soon Bugs came in. Hey big brother! Hey nephew!" said Bugs. "Hey little brother!" replied Ace. (In this story Ace &amp; Bugs are twins but Ace is the attractive one.) "Hey uncle Bugs!" yelled Jr. "How've you been Bugs?" "I've been good." Then came Buster &amp; Babs. "Hey little bro &amp; Babs!" yelled Ace &amp; Bugs. (Buster is the littlest Bunny brother.) Soon came Ace's wife. "Ace!" she yelled. "Courtney!" yelled Ace. "Mom!" yelled Jr. Then they all ran to each other &amp; embraced each other.

A/N: Didn't expect that twist huh? But some of you must have put some clues together. In the next chapter it will be the POV of the group's manager.


	7. Manager's POV

Manager's POV

I as just taking a nap when suddenly I hear voices. I look out the window of my room to the meeting room to see the gang has arrived. I'm the person who gave them their big break. We preform other singers' songs &amp; put amazing performances &amp; videos. My name is Danielle Gonzales. I am 13 or 14 years old (I don't know my birthday) but can put quite a show. We all lead many lives. Every summer we make a world tour concert for the fun of it. I made my lead male &amp; female singers to sound like the real people that sing the song. I went to the meeting room to meet them. "Hey guys!" I yelled. "Hey Danielle!" they said. We hugged &amp; said hello. "Hey Danielle," said Jr. "H-hey Jr," I stuttered. Although I have to be professional around them, Jr. always seems to make me feel weak. I swear I felt myself blush a bit. Other than that, it was great. None of them has changed. Not even the love Ace &amp; Courtney have for each other. (Crazy right? A rabbit &amp; a human liking each other. Then again, I shouldn't be talking.) "Alright guys time to go the sleep cuz we start the world tour tomorrow morning so good night!" I said. "Goodnight!" they said. "Goodnight Danielle." Jr. said to me. "Goodnight Jr," I replied while I tried to remain calm. This was going to be a _looong_ summer.


	8. The Surprise

Lexi's POV

I woke up to go to the kitchen to have some breakfast. I turned on the TV to the news. While I was eating I heard something strange. Then I saw Ace on the TV. "Guys! Come quick!" I yelled. They all came except for Duck. "Look!" I turned the volume louder. The reporter was doing an interview on Ace. "Tell me Ace. Where &amp; when are you doing the second concert?" "It will be on June 22 in Riverside California at 6 pm." "Guys we are going there now!" I said. No one argued cuz all of them went to pack all our stuff. Today was the 20th of June. I think we can make it. Just as we were about to leave, we saw a human girl sitting next to Ace. "Can I ask you two a question?" said the reporter. "Sure," said the girl. "How long have you two been married?" Soon that question hit me hard. Ace already had a wife? Ace responded, "Courtney &amp; I have been married for 16 years &amp; also..." Soon a miniature version of Ace but with brown hair came &amp; sat in between them. "Our son is joining us for this year's concert," Ace said with a smile. Soon I saw Ace &amp; that Courtney girl kiss in the mouth. Everyone was there to watch. Even Duck came out of nowhere &amp; saw it. "We are still going. I need an explanation!" I said. No one dared to argue. After we packed our stuff, we went to our destination.

**A/N**: Ooooh this just got real! Stay tuned to see what happens next.


	9. What the what?

Danielle's POV

**A/N**: Gah! Stupid writer's block. :( Also whoever can guess my real name &amp; age first will have their idea in my next chapter. Put the name, age, your username, &amp; idea in the comment section so I can see. Now the story must go on.

We have just finished preforming "Play Hard" by David Guetta, Akon, &amp; Ne-yo, "Safe &amp; Sound" by Capital Cites, "21 Guns" by Green Day, &amp; "Monster" by Imagine Dragons that were all preformed by the guys. The crowd was just screaming for more. Next was "The Monster" by Eminem &amp; Rihanna preformed by Ace &amp; Courtney. Everyone loves that song.

Courtney

(A light beam shows Courtney in a white V-neck shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, &amp; a red baseball cap facing sideways.)

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bead  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah you think I'm crazy_

Ace

(A light beam shows Ace in a white T-shirt, ripped cargo pants, &amp; sneakers)

_I wanted the face  
But not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well_

_Guess beggars can't be choosy  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public  
Excuse me_

_For wanting my cake..._

Soon this rabbit jumps on stage heading towards Ace. Stupid fan-girls. I turned off the music &amp; Ace &amp; Courtney stopped singing. I jumped next to the girl to tackle her &amp; we both rolled off-stage. I grab both her arms with one hand. Then she starts screaming out Ace's name as if she knew him. I kicked her out of the place &amp; told everyone to thank the crazy girl because she ruined &amp; ended the concert. When everyone was heading outside I heard some punches being thrown. "Everyone we are going to have a meeting." We went to the conference room. "Everyone knows not to jump on the stage or it will stop the concert," I said. "Eh can I say something?" said Ace. "Ok what is it?" "Her name is Lexi &amp; I know this because she's one of my friends back at Acmetropolis." "Well that settles it so let's get ready to go to our next concert." Then we left to our rooms.


	10. Why is this happening?

Lexi's POV

I tried to reach Ace by jumping on stage but this girl tackled me &amp; literally kicked me out of the stadium. I was able to hear that it was my fault the concert would not continue. When the people came out they started to punch me. They also said,"Way to go, dumb blond!" or "Crazy girl!" After that they all left my arms all bruised since I couldn't have my uniform. When the guys came they brought a shirt with concert dates on them. "Lexi, what's wrong?" asked Tech. "I tried to reach him but I couldn't since this girl tacked me &amp; literally kicked me out of the stadium. It was a stupid idea anyways. I guess Ace never really loved me." I was in danger of crying. I have been in love with Ace when I first met him, but I guess I should give up. "Their next concert is in Hawaii. Maybe we can talk to him there." I didn't know if it was possible but it was worth a shot. "Ok then. Let's go." Then we got on the next plane to Hawaii.


	11. What was that about?

**A/N:** Since no one came up with an idea I'm going to continue but you can still pitch in some ideas still. Also, shortest chapter ever. :P

(Nighttime)

"What was that about?" said Courtney. "Yea, dad. That girl is crazy. Is she a stalker?" asked Jr. Ace sighed. "I knew since a long time that Lexi had a crush on me. But I only see her as a sister. I never thought it would go that far." said Ace. "Ok I believe you." said Courtney. "Alright dad. Well we better sleep. But if she tries anything funny, she'll have to deal with mom &amp; I. Goodnight dad." said Jr. "Goodnight." said Ace. "Goodnight Ace." said Courtney. They went to their respective rooms &amp; fell asleep. But little do the know someone heard them in the shadows...


	12. Surf, Sun, Sand, Silliness, & Sadness

Surf, sun, sand, silliness, sadness

A/N: Ideas are still up until my 19th chapter. In this chapter, everyone knows of the concert in Hawaii so it's a lot of dialogue between them. Also sorry about the writer's block so R&amp;R. :)

Duncan's POV

Well I'm finally here. Now I can destroy the guy that stole Courtney from me. Except I don't know which hotel they are staying at. Most likely at the fanciest hotel there is. I guess I'm gonna ask I find these people that literally look like animals. "Uh do you guys know where the guys of the popular band is staying at?" I ask. " The one with a brunette with short hair &amp; her name is Courtney?" replied the blonde rabbit girl. " Yes! Do you know where they are staying at?" "No that is what we are trying to find out ourselves." replied the brown coyote.

Lexi's POV

As we get off the plane this guy with a skull t-shirt comes asking for directions to the same place we need to go. "Wait-a-minute-lexi-I-think-I-foundy-them. They-are-staying-at-the-Maholo-towers-so-let's-go." said Rev. " Why did that bird talk really fast?" said the guy. "Oh Rev always talks fast." I said. " Why do you want to go there anyway um what's your name?" " Duncan &amp; I'll explain on the way there." he replied. Soon we were on our way to the hotel.

Beastboy's POV

Time to find Robin. We got to Hawaii to see what Robin &amp; Starfire got themselves into. "How long until we get to the hotel?" said Cyborg. "Wait until we get there," said Raven. She seems extra grouchy lately. We noticed that there were some people that looked like animals talking to another human. I guess we can ask them where the hotel is. We walked to them to ask for directions. " Hey do you guys know where that one famous band is staying at?" asked Cyborg. "Why do you want to know," said the guy that looked like a coyote. "I wish I could ask you the same thing," I said.

No one's POV

" Ok I want to get revenge on the guy that stole the brunnete," said Duncan. " Wait you mean the grey rabbit with blue eyes and married to that brunnete named Courtney?" asked Lexi. " Yeah do you know him?" said Duncan. " Yeah we are his friends," said Tech. "Wait do you know who the brunnete is personally?" said Lexi. "Yeah we were on a reality show on the same team. I wanted her to be mine but she's already married. Stupid rabbit." said Duncan. " Hey maybe you &amp; I can destroy Ace &amp; Courtney's relationship. I wanted Ace to go out with me, but he's with Courtney." said Lexi. " Ok I'm in" said Duncan with a devil smile.

A/N: Omg Duncan &amp; Lexi just teamed up to destroy Ace &amp; Courtney's relationship. You can decide what's next . See you next time. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/****N**: Like I said: I will accept ideas until chapter 19. Also sorry about the big writer's block, high school got me busy. On with the story.

Surf, Sun, Sand, Silliness, &amp; Sadness Part 2

(At the beach)

Everybody went to the beach to cool down. Lexi then saw Ace reading a book by himself. Just as she was 15 feet away, Courtney showed up next to him &amp; lied down. Duncan saw this &amp; approached Courtney without care! "Hey princess. So this is the guy you're with huh? Guess what rabbit: you're dead." Duncan tried to punch Ace but Ace blocked it with his hand, twisted Duncan's arm, then shoved him to the ground." Don't try to fight Ace because you'll end up with alot of broken bones. Besides, I already told you I never liked you. Either you stay away or Ace &amp; I will teach you a lesson along with our son." said Courtney. After Duncan left with nothing left to say, soon Lexi saw that same girl that tackled her talk to Ace &amp; Courtney. " The concert will start in 2 hours so go back to the hotel to get ready. Jr. is already dressed." she said. All three of them left &amp; everyone followed them to the hotel. "So that's where they're staying," everyone said in awe since the hotel would make you drop to your knees of it's beauty. Everyone checked in &amp; waited for the concert to start.


	14. The Alarm

Danielle's POV

Everything was going smooth. Everyone's loving the songs, they''re dancing, &amp; cheering. It was all great. Even Ace &amp; Courtney were enjoying performing for the fans. Soon all that changed changed with the alarm. Ace &amp; Courtney stopped singing, everyone stopped cheering. That alarm meant one thing... " Everyone change of plans: the concert will not continue!" I said." Guys come on! Move, move, move!"Everyone ran to do one special task...

BB's POV

The concert was going great until this alarm sounded. Everyone left but the people who sung had something else in mind. I followed them to backstage ( thanks to my curiosity) to see that some others did the same &amp; they also we're anthro animals like the ones we met earlier. Something was strange about the singers, especially since I saw Robin there. What was he doing with these people? Soon the performers &amp; manager went into these doors. I have to tell the others.

Lexi's POV

Soon there was this explosion not far away. It was this 50 foot monster with six arms, two heads, slime coming down the neck, &amp; had red eyes. It destroyed ten building by now. Soon we hear this whooshing sound &amp; saw many colorful streaks in the sky, going towards the monster. A red streak landed in the water, another red streak in the sand, a yellow one in a nearby fire, &amp; the rest in the sky.


	15. The Battle

No one's POV

Soon, there was this tunnel of water bursting out of the beach. Then the person in red that landed on the sand made two gigantic rock fists that copied his punches. Later this fire tornado shot out of the nearby flame. The rest of the people landed safely on the ground but there was something weird about them. Half of them had either a circle or an upside down triangle on their chests of different colors. They also had helmets to protect their identities. Only one slightly smaller figure had a dark blue star on the chest. Soon, lightning bolts came from the hands of a person in orange. Finally the biggest gusts of wind flew around violently from that person. Thus the battle begun. The monster slashes out at the rocks but the person just moved them &amp; went for a punch straight at his face. The monster tumbled back into a huge flame made by the person in the yellow upside down triangle. Then was shocked by dozens of lightning bolts. There came a monstrous bellow as the small person in the dark blue star made a huge tornado with winds going up to 100 mpr! Everyone started to shoot the tornado with laser eyes of different colors. Soon the person in the red circle made a huge water fist but the monster slashed at the person's head &amp; knocked off the helmet! It soon revealed that the person was...

**A/N**: Oooooooh! I left it on a cliffhanger but who is the mystery person? See you next time to reveal the identity!


	16. WHAT THE HECK!

"It can't be" said a bystander.

"This isn't possible!" said Lexi.

"How can this be?" shouted Duncan.

"Why her?!" said a reporter.

"Well this is awkward" said Raven.

"COURTNEY?!" everyone shouted.

"Uh-oh the jig is up. 0_0" said Courtney.

The leader saw this so the person swooped in, got Courtney her helmet on, &amp; the team got rid of the monster in record time. They soon spoke this strange language then ran for their lives. "I think we got a cover story &amp; TV time" said one reporter. Soon all the reporters ran to the hotel to catch up with the team. When they reached the hotel, they saw the band &amp; bombed them with questions.

"How do you guys feel about Courtney being part of a superhero team?

"What do you think of this Ace?"

"Will this affect the rest of the tour?"

The questions kept coming. The band locked themselves in their room for 3 days. The only time they got out was to eat but they had to run like never before. It came to a point of drastic measures...


	17. Drastic Measures

Drastic Meaures

(In the hotel)

Danielle: We can't keep up this life. It's starting to get dangerous.

Ace: Being a hero &amp; doing concerts are starting to bust my cotton tail. All this is giving me a headache.

Bugs: Same here. But at least you guys can control an element &amp; have more abilities.

Starfire: It is true. Your powers are more stronger by a majority.

Buster: Hey I have an idea. Why don't we make clones? We tried practicing that right?

Robin: Well our clones only last for so long that they would disappear in combat or singing. They don't last long.

Jr.: Remember the last time I made a clone? It turned into a disaster. I still have nightmares about that.

Courtney: Well there is only one thing left to do but it will be a big risk...

* * *

(The next day)

Lexi:So you're saying that you want to get rid their friends so they will be depressed &amp; go to their normal lives?

Duncan: Yes, so that way we can be their shoulder to cry on. It's perfect!

Tech: That might not work for two reasons: 1) they have each other &amp; 2) they have their son. It's not so perfect.

Duncan: I contacted someone to rid of that mini look-alike pest they call "Jr." Along with the group's friends. They're looking up their info as we speak. This will be easy as pie.

Duck: Can we get some food? I'm starving now that he mentioned pie.

Lexi: Ok. Let's go. ( They go to a fast food place)

* * *

(At the fast food place)

Rev's POV

While we were eating, the TVs there changed channels so that we were watching the mayor. After the introduction, Ace &amp; the other people came up to do a speech. What in the world are they doing? Are they trying to put themselves in danger?

* * *

Lola's POV

I'm worried about Bugs. I haven't seen him in two weeks. As I get up from bed, I hear my window break. No one is going to rob my apartment. Next thing I know, there's a gas filling my apartment. Everything is getting black. Wow I feel sleepy again. I see these figures but I can't see their faces. The last thing I heard was _This is her_ as I blackout.

* * *

Danielle's POV

We decided to go to Live TV so we can address our decision. This was hard to do. "World, after your recent discovery that we are superheroes, we have to choose a life now. The group &amp; I decided that we will no longer hold concerts ever again for the sake of your safety. This getting too dangerous. Furthermore, we will no longer go back to our old lives so that means all of us will be living in our HQ. That is all, goodbye." We left Hawaii after that. This was for the world's safety. This drastic measure had to be taken for everyone's safety...


	18. New Dangers

**A/N**: I'm back! The rest of this story is now rewritten so I shall continue. To Christian Ape99, I said _ideas_ for the story, not _characters_. Not to be mean, but sorry. So...let's get on with the story.

New Dangers

Jr's POV

My first tour, ruined by that stupid monster who had to knock off my mom's helmet. At least we don't have to have to have double lives anymore. As we head for H.Q, I begin to have this weird feeling in my gut. That only happens when something bad is about to happen. For 3 hours of flying, we made it. I see Danielle opening the door &amp; head to her office for any new missions. Everyone else heads to the training room. After 2 hours of one-on-one combat, Danielle calls us to the meeting room. When we get there, there's fear in her eyes. I hate seeing her this way. Despite the fact that she's my boss rather that my friend anymore, I still like her. "Everyone, we have at the screen to see what I mean." she says with no emotion. We all look at the screen &amp; she plays the video. It soon shows a guy with a green mohawk &amp; skull shirt. _"Hello, I am Duncan. Only Courtney knows who I am. Let her explain who I am after the video. But first, the deal. You have three choices. 1) Courtney leaves the rabbit &amp; becomes mine or..."_ It soon shows many people in chains. _"They die. 2) They die right now, or 3) You find their locations in 2 weeks, free them, then find &amp; fight me. They will be in different parts of the world. Good luck."_ Then the video ends. Everyone looks like they've seen a ghost. "We will not tolerate this!" yelled Danielle. Then I said, "We will rescue them." Thus, the journey begun.


	19. The Scavenger Hunt Begins

**A/N**: This story is starting to come together nicely. Christian Ape99, I'll see if I can squeeze in your characters in some way for a scene or two. Also, tell other people to read &amp; review this this story or my other one. On with the story!

The Scavenger Hunt Begins

"Oh no." Said Courtney. Everyone looks at her. "Before the tour started, I was on a reality game show to kill some time. Duncan there was one of my teammates. I knew he liked me, but I ignored him. When I got eliminated, I went to pack my stuff. While I was doing that, he tried to sneak a kiss on me. Before could do that, I kicked him where the sun don't shine." The guys winced while Courtney continues. "That's when I told him about me having a family &amp; I guess now he will do anything to get me." Courtney concluded. Danielle had a thoughtful look on her face while looking at a paper. "What is that?" asked Ace. "It's a list of people on who were kidnapped by him &amp; their relations connecting to all of you somehow." explained Danielle.

_List of people &amp; their relations_

_Lexi Bunny- Friend of Ace Bunny &amp; his second in command in the Loonatics  
Lola bunny- Bugs Bunny's girlfriend  
Raven, Beast Boy, &amp; Cyborg- Robin &amp; Starfire's friends &amp; teammates of the Teen Titans  
Plucky, Shirley, &amp; Furball- Friends &amp; co-workers of Buster &amp; Babs Bunny (No relation) in Tiny Toons  
_

"Well, in the back there are some clues of where they are. Wait a minute…you have a girlfriend, Bugs?" Danielle asked. Bugs just looked a bit sheepish. "We'll talk about that later. For now, let's get started." Danielle said with a determined face.


	20. The First Location P1

**A/N**: So, I have almost finished summer school. Enjoy the chapter! This will include a painful memory from one of the characters. Also Christian Ape99, this is not a game show fanfic. This is a rescue mission fanfic.

The First Location P.1

Jr's POV

Well, how do I put our predicament in words? We had to go to an abandoned laboratory, got ambushed, &amp; Danielle is in no condition to fight. How did this happen? Let's go back a few hours ago.

_5 hours ago_

We were getting ready to find one of the people that was taken. The clue was in a riddle: Through pain you didn't seek, made your powers go to its peak, from zero to hero, you were created here. What does that mean? I asked Danielle about it &amp; her face paled. She cursed under her breath. "The first place we go, we go quickly. No stopping." Danielle stated seriously. I've never seen her like this. As we were flying, Danielle looked... frightened. She led us to an abandoned laboratory that hasn't been used lately. " What are we doing here?" I asked. Danielle said nothing as we walked inside. It was dark, smelled like mold, &amp; was trashed. "I'll scout ahead to find Bugs' girlfriend while you search the next room," Danielle said as she glared at my uncle. After half an hour of searching, mechanical arms sprung to life grabbing us. We fought them until the last one was done for. We heard a scream a few halls ahead. When we got there, we saw Danielle staring at a cage with a tag: Subject D. She soon fainted. Why did that happen?

**A/N**: Next part will be up soon. As you can tell, the memory is from Danielle. You will see her flashback next chapter. Poor her; she has been through so much at that place.


	21. The Second Location P2

**A/N**: This chapter will have a flashback from Danielle, but there are references of child abuse after she was taken so skip at least half of the chapter if you don't want to read it.

The Second Location P.2

Danielle's POV

Out of all the places why here? "I'll scout ahead to find Bugs' girlfriend" I said as I glared at him. Did he not trust any of us? As I was walking down a corridor, I entered the familiar room on accident &amp; screamed when I saw the cage with the tag: Subject D.

_Flashback_

_Year 2000_

_WHiP!_

_Pain. It was all I felt for the first 2 years of my entire life._

_JAB!_

_Liquid constantly entering my blood. Too much chemicals._

_Men in lab coats surround me, experimenting on me as if I was a lab rat._

_BOOM!_

_Running for my life, men chase me, almost at the door._

_A heavy rain pours as I finally escaped, but I have no home._

_That was until a grey hare took me in &amp; made me a part of his family. For the first time, I truly felt happy to have a home._

_End of flashback_

Jr's POV

As my parents carry Danielle out of the room, I stumble an old computer room that looks like it's still operational. I turn the thing on &amp; a file showed up. I click on the file &amp; it shows a list of animal test subjects. Dirty pigs, using our kind for their benefit. As I was about to turn it off, I see the code: Subject D. That's what Danielle was looking at before she passed out. What showed up shocked me. I took out a USB &amp; downloaded the file everyone needs to see this. When it was done, I heard another scream &amp; it wasn't from any of the team. We need to get out of this place &amp; fast.


	22. Saving the Rabbit & The Second Location

**A/N**: Here's another chapter since I started school. Enjoy!

Saving the Rabbit &amp; The Second Location

Jr's POV

As I'm runing through the hallways, I see the others running in the direction I'm going. Danielle is still out cold while mom is carrying her. "That was Lola!" I heard Uncle Bugs say. We enter a room where a blonde rabbit is tied up &amp; looks scared. I'm guessing that's Uncle Bugs' girlfriend. "Lola!" he said as he ran towards her. She tried saying something as if she was trying to protest but it was too late. These humanoid robots came to life &amp; Uncle Bugs stopped running. There looked to be around 50 of them. One swung at Uncle Bugs &amp; hit him hard as he stumbled back &amp; fell on Uncle Buster. "OW!" they both said. Now you know our predicament, we have a fight to settle.

No POV

Ace used fire to burn at another but it shook it off. Bugs was fighting the one that punched him as another snuck on him &amp; hit the side of his head. Babs tried using some cartoon gimmicks on some but that failed. So she just tried to fend them off. Robin created a Bo staff out of rock to deflect &amp; hit simultaneously. Starfire used her starbolts but the robots kept dodging as one got close to land a punch. Buster was struggling to even dodge. Jr tried to use his lightning power to shock them but the robots were too durable. The one who was struggling the most was Courtney as she had to defend both herself &amp; Danielle. She tried to gather water &amp; freeze the robots but they punched their way through. After 10 overwhelming minutes, Danielle finally woke up. It took a while for her to clear her mind but saw her friends were in trouble. She took out a gold-colored pen but as she clicked the button, it turned into a gleaming gold/silver/bronze sword with a black leather hilt. She ran with a vengeance as she slashed the robots to ribbons. Then she manipulated wind to slice through some robots. This lightened the load &amp; the others were able to defeat their opponents. "Get the rabbit &amp; let's get out of here. I can't stand this place." Danielle said as she strode out of the room. Lola was untied &amp; left while holding onto Bugs' arm.

_At H.Q_

The heroes looked exhausted except for Danielle &amp; Jr, but for different reasons. Danielle because of where the next location might be at &amp; Jr because of the info that he found on the computer at the lab. "Danielle..." Jr started but was cut off. "I'm going to take a shower." she said. No one questioned her since they know why (except (Lola since she is staying at H.Q so she's safe). She has a condition that after a mission, she devolps weird blue blotches around her body. It makes her powers act weird until she showers &amp; they go away. "What did you want to say?" asked Danielle after she was done in 8 minutes. She had a white &amp; green striped shirt &amp; black shorts that stopped just above her knees. "Oh uh... I found some info at the lab that I think every one should see." Jr explained. Everyone (except Lola) followed Jr to the relay room where the have a computer that projects information. Jr plugged in th USB &amp; the file showed up. Danielle's eyes went wide. "This...this is about...me." she said.

_Name: Daniela Gonzalez_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15 by now _

_Birthday: August 10, 2000 _

_Ethnicity: Mexican Latina _

_Family: Father- Julio, Mother- Ximena, &amp; Sister- Yesenia Gonzalez_

_Birthplace: Riverside, California_

"Wait a minute, The name is not correct but not far off. I'm Mexican? And the place where we first performed is where I was born?" said Danielle or as the file says, Daniela. She reminisces on her early life up until she met her current family. "Danielle...um... Daniela, we won't hold it against you if you want to meet your family." said Jr. "Not now, we have a mission. Did anyone look at where we go next?" she asked. "It's going to be at this place called Acmetropolis." said Buster. Ace looked a bit shocked. "Well then, we are going to Acmetropolis." said Daniela with a serious face.

**A/N**: Well, this is now my longest chapter. It might seem a bit rushed though. Any of you can guess why Ace was shocked? And the whole name thing is because, hey, she had to try to remember what her name was off memory &amp; she only heard it once. The name I chose for Daniela's family are random. See you next time!


End file.
